Spider-Man: Life before War
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: takes place two years before CIVIL WAR. Peter Parker got bit by a genetically- altered spider and gained some amazing powers. After his uncle got killed by a crook Peter couldn't stop, he decided to use his powers for the good of mankind and become the Amazing, the Spectacular, The Sensational, the one-time Avenging... SPIDER-MAN!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters shown in this story. Spider-Man and other characters are owned by Disney and Marvel Comics. They are only used for entertainment purposes.**_

One day in Washington D.C, Peter Parker was sitting in a waiting room looking at a TV showing Tony Stark talking about the Registration Act. _"This is It."_ thought Peter, _"My most guarded secret in the whole world will finally be revealed to the whole world. Soon, it will be something I can't walk away from."_ he looks at his wrist watch and looks at a red mask he's holding in his hand. _"It's weird how a kid who just got bitten by a stupid radioactive spider got the attention of one of the Earth's Mightiest heroes to be part of a new law in where Super humans, like myself, have to register to the government in order to live my life,"_ thought Peter, _"It also means I have to reveal myself to the government in order to protect my girlfriend, Mary Jane, and my Aunt May, who knows about me being Spider-Man, but, then again, it will mean my foes will attack my friends and family to make my life miserable." "But, if I don't register my identity to the government, they will arrest me and take away my family and friends for being accomplices." "It's a good thing I'm a good friend to Tony Stark since I am an Avenger and all."_ he looks at the red and blue costume in his duffle bag. _"Man. I totally remember how I became Spider-Man,"_ thought Peter, _I can remember that exact moment I got bit from that spider years ago."_

 _ **Sorry for the short prologue, guys. Just a little introduction on my new Spider-Man origin story. As you may have gathered, this will take two years before my Civil War story. Think of it has a prequel- like spin off, but as usual, with a few twists of my own.**_

 _ **So Next Chapter will be: His Bite is worse than his Bark!**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	2. The Bite of the Devil

Chapter 2: The Bites of a Devil

 _ **Two Years Ago**_

It's a Monday morning in the city of New York, in the little part of the city called Forest Hills, Queens, an alarm clock rings and a hand from under the covers touches it and turns it off. Then, a young 18 year old Peter Parker gets out of bed and stretches. _"Today's the day that our science class is finally going to Oscorp for a field trip,"_ thought Peter as he gets dressed for the day, _"So freaking excited."_ _ **"That was me back then, a senior at Midtown High who had a thing for science,"**_ said POV Peter, _**"I was raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben because my parents disappeared one night when I was a baby and they never came back. Since then, they treated me like I was their son all along."**_ Peter rushes down the stairs and heads into the kitchen to see an elderly man and woman eating breakfast. "Hi Aunt May! Hi Uncle Ben!" he said as he looks in the fridge for the lunch that Aunt May made for him. "You seem happy Peter," said Uncle Ben, "What's the occasion?" "Today's the day our Science class is going on our field trip to Oscorp," said Peter, "They are showing us ways to use Radio-activity!" "Well, you better hurry along before you missed the bus again." said Aunt May. Peter kisses Aunt May on the cheek and runs out the door to Oscorp. Meanwhile at Oscorp, a blonde man with one arm is talking to a red haired man in a suit and tie. "Sir, the Super Oz serum in our spiders was successful like you planned, said the man with one arm, "Good. My son's class is coming today and I don't want anything to happen to them or my specimens, ok Dr. Connors?" said the red haired man. "Yes Mr. Osborn." said Connors as he walks into the lab.

Later, when the buses arrived near the front of Oscorp, kids from all four buses walk off the buses and walk towards the front door. Peter walks with the crowd until he hears two friendly voices come behind him. He turns around to see a red haired girl and guy with red hair and a funny attitude. _**"Those are my best friends in the whole wide world,"**_ said POV Peter, _**"The girl with the red hair is my then- best friend Mary Jane Watson, or "The cute girl next door" as I should say and the guy with the red hair is Harry Osborn, my very close best friend and his dad owns Oscorp."**_ As the three best friends walk in together, Peter turns to Harry. "Man. It's nice for your dad to let us see what they were working on." said Peter. "Yah, I always wondered what your dad's doing for the government nowadays" said Mary Jane. "Even though he just gave the school permission to see his lab, I don't even know what's going on." said Harry. They catch up to the rest of the class just as the tour guide started talking. "Welcome to Oscorp students of Midtown High," said the tour guide, "Today we will show you the experiment that scientist has been working on for weeks, we do suggest that you don't touch anything that's valuable to our research." As the students follow the tour guide, Peter looks around at all the experiments inside the laboratory. "Wow! Your dad's so lucky to work here Harry," said Peter, "Someday; I want to work for your dad as a scientist here." "Heh! Ya, you keep dreaming that." said harry as he gives Peter a knuckle rub on his head. They later stopped at a big machine in the middle of the lab.

"This here is the Radio-activity analyzer," said the tour guide, "This channels a wave of Radio-Active particles to help make modern medicines and other scientific discoveries." As Mary Jane walks up to get a closer look, Peter looks at her all spaced out until harry walks up next to him. "Peter… when are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" said Harry. "I just can't Harry," said Peter, "She's our best friend and it will feel awkward if I had to do it in public at the moment." Harry sighs and pats Peter's shoulders. "Someday, Pete, you will get over your shyness and ask her out." said Harry. As Harry walks away towards the crowd, a lone spider that no one noticed glides down its invisible web and lands on Peter's shoulder, it later crawls into his shirt. As the class looks at the other experiments, Peter sees Mary Jane still looking at the machine. Peter awkwardly steps up to Mary Jane and talks to her. "Oh… uh… hey MJ," said Peter, "What do you think about the experiment?" "I think it's terrific, but, I think they need to reinforce the titanium outing on the containment vessel." said Mary Jane. Just as Peter was about to say something, he felt a sharp pain go into his neck. "Are you ok Peter?" said Mary Jane. "Uh… yah… just felt a tingling in my neck. That's all." Later, as he listens to the tour guide talk some more, he suddenly feels tired and suddenly feels like he has a fever. Just as the tour was about to end, Peter falls on the floor and blacked out. Harry and Mary Jane run up to him and feel his head. "Peter. Can you hear me? PETER!" said Harry. But, as Peter continues to not hear what they are saying and he blacks out of nowhere. Hours later, he wakes up to see himself in a hospital bed.

 _ **And that's my version of the spider bite that will soon give Peter his powers. I kind of merged the lab scene from both Sam Raimi and Marc Webb's lab scenes and used marc's spider bite by the neck. The blacking out and waking up in a hospital bed was part of the earliest of the original Ultimate Spider-Man comic books. Also, I put up a poll on which two villains I should put in the series. The first one will be someone Peter first encounters as Spider-man and the second will be the main villain in the story all together. So vote now to save me the trouble to looking through all of eligible villains.**_

 _ **Next: With Great Power… Part 1**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	3. Feeling Strange

Chapter 3: Feeling Strange

Peter looks around the hospital all worried until his Aunt May comes in and calms him down. "Aunt May w-where am…?" said Peter. "You fainted and your friend's, Harry, dad helped bring you here." said May. "W-what happened to me?!" said Peter as he feels a swollen spider bite on his neck. "The doctor said you got bit by a spider and got an allergic reaction from it." said Aunt May, "He did say if you waked up, you can go home, but, urges you not to pick at the swollen bite on your neck. Then, Mary Jane and Harry walk in to see Peter. "Hey pal, how's it going?" said Harry. "The doctor said I was just probably allergic reaction and I can just go home." "That's great, come on, my mom's going to take you home." said Mary Jane. "Ok. See you at home!" said Peter as he walks to the door. Meanwhile, back at Oscorp, Norman Osborn and Dr. Connors were examining the blood cells from Peter's body when the spider-bite dropped some on the floor. "It seems the spider bite somehow changed his DNA structure to the point where anything could happen to him," said Connors, "He could die or something even worse!" "We have no choice to do this," said Norman, "We must find him and eliminate him." "But, Mr. Osborn, He's just a kid," said Connors, "This is not right." "But, what if this kid starts an infection and we are the ones responsible," said Osborn, "Trust me, it's the only way." "All right, Norman." said Connors all depressed.

The next day, Peter is walking to school until a car drives towards him at top speed. He feels a strange tingle in the back of his head and he flips out of the way. He sees the car crash and he runs towards it. The guy comes out of the car with a gun. Peter freaks out and runs away. Later, at school, Peter was looking shocked as he was taking things for class from his locker. _"W-What the hell happened to me?"_ thought Peter. Then, voice yells out to him and he turns disgusted to see a blonde kid trying to pick on him. _**"That's Flash Thompson, the local bully of Midtown High,"**_ said POV Peter, _**"He always picked on me since freshman year. He can be really annoying."**_ "Ugh. What do you want now Flash?" said Peter. "Why do you think I pick on you Parker?" said Flash, "To make your life a living hell!" as he tries to throw a punch at Peter, Peter's head tingles again and he ducks to the side. Flash tries to punch Peter, but, Peter keeps dodging each one. Then, Peter clenches his fist and punches Flash in the stomach, sending him flying across the hall. Mary Jane and Harry run up to the scene and are surprised to see Peter looking at a knocked out Flash. "P-Peter… what happened?!" said Harry. Peter panics and runs out of the school. He runs into an alley and looks at his hand. _"What the actual fuck is happening to me?!"_ thought Peter. He feels the spider bite and it healed fast. Then, he looks at a spider crawl around on a web and he looks up a wall. He jumps on the wall and sees that he's sticking to the wall. He crawls up to the roof and he jumps from rooftop to rooftop. _'This is fantastic! Whatever that spider did to me made me better!"_ thought Peter.

Then, at night, when Peter was in his room, testing his new found powers, his phone rings. He gets down from the roof and answers. "Oh hey MJ, what's up?" said Peter. "Oh Peter, It's good that you're ok," said Mary Jane, "What happened to you today? You beat up Flash and you skipped school." "I…uh… It's kind of complicated." said Peter. "Come on… we are best friends Peter," said Mary Jane, "You can tell me anything." "Sorry. It's something you can't…" said Peter. As Peter was talking to Mary Jane, he catches an ad for wrestling for $3000 on TV. "Mary Jane… I may need to call you back." said Peter as he stares at the ad. _"If I make an identity of myself and participate,"_ thought Peter, _"I can pay back Uncle Ben and Aunt May for what I did to me."_ he grabs Aunt May's old sewing kit and makes a red and blue costume with a red mask with one sided lenses. It includes a web motif and two spider symbols on the front and back. He puts it on and looks at it. _"It fits like a glove,"_ thought Peter, _"But, I need a name for myself. Hmm… all I think about is the name "Spider-Man"."_ "Well… I guess it's time for Spider-Man to make a debut appearance!" said Spider-Man as he opens his window and disappears into the night.

 _ **ANNND... our hero was born! Ok… also I'm thinking about making a sequel for Civil War with Spider-Man, like how this is a prequel like spin-off series. So, After Civil War, stay tuned for the sequel. And I owed ABOOKS5117 for making good reviews, so, someday; I'll make my own 20XX character that will be based in his universe. So, STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **Next: One-Hit Wonder**_


	4. Man of the Hour

Chapter 4: Man of the Hour

At a wrestling arena somewhere in the city, Crusher Hogan was about to do the final takedown on his enemy. He lifts up the opponent and slams him on the floor. "And once again, the winner of the match is CRUSHER HOGAN!" said the announcer. "He won't be a winner for long!" said a voice in the crowd, which reveals to be Spider-Man. "And who the hell are you supposed to be kid?" said Hogan jokingly. "I am Spider-Man and I want the money!" said Spider-Man. "Then, step up you little masked marvel." said Hogan with a taunt. Spider-Man walks into the ring and the announcer starts the match. "I'm going to crush you, little man!" said Crusher as he rushes towards Spidey. Spider-man vaults over Crusher and suddenly lifts him up. _"Whoa. It seems like I have the strength, speed, and agility of a spider."_ thought Spidey as he carries him to the ropes. Spider-Man leaps off and slams Hogan into the floor. "Presenting our new champion… The Spectacular, The Amazing, The Ultimate… SPIDER-MAN!" said the announcer as he holds up Spider-Man's arm. The crowd cheers and Spidey smiles under his mask.

Then, at the manager's office, the manager hands Spidey $200. "200? But, I thought I get $3000 if I defeat Crusher." said Spidey as he looks at his reward. "Check it again, kid," said the manager, "The ad said $3000 for 3 minutes and you finished him in 2. So, that's your reward, now get out and spend it wisely." Spidey storms out and heads towards the elevator. He passes by a guy who enters the office and presses the button for the first floor. As he waits, he hears the manager and the guy argue and the guy hits him with a weapon and run towards the elevator. As the manager chases the guy, Spidey steps to the side and lets the guy use the elevator. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" said the manager, "You could of torn that guy apart, now, he got away with my money." "Sorry, pal, I missed the part where that's actually my damn problem." said Spidey. The manager walks off in anger as Spidey enters the elevator. Later, at his uncle and aunt's house, Peter walked home to see cops in the front of his house.

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE: It's finally here! The acclaimed Civil War sequel that's also a sequel to this in a way. It's called Spider-man: the Gauntlet. The first two chapters are already out, so if you have the time, I suggest reading it. That's all for now**_

 _ **Next: Face to Face**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	5. Face to Face

Chapter 5: Face to Face

Peter stares at the cars in front of his house and runs to the front door. He opens it to see detectives looking around for evidence and medics carrying a dead body and his aunt crying on the couch. "What the hell happened here?!" said Peter. One of the detectives turned and walked up to Peter. "We got a call that a burglar broke in here and your uncle woke up and surprised the thief and got shot." _"No… not Uncle Ben... NO!"_ thought Peter. "Where is he?!" said Peter holding the detective by the shirt. "We have him on the run," said the detective, "He hijacked your uncle's car and ran off. A couple of squad cars are on pursuit." Peter looks at his aunt crying and let's go and runs off. He runs into an alleyway and takes off his clothes, revealing his red and blue Spider-Man costume. _"No matter what happens to me, that thief will PAY!"_ thought Spidey as he crawls to the roof. He jumps from roof top to rooftop until he sees a yellow Chevy speed off with four police cars racing behind him. _"There's the asshole now."_ thought Spidey as he jumps off and lands on one of the cars on a different lane. When the car got close to the thief's car, Spidey jumps and lands on it hood and punches through it. The thief inside freaks out and shoots his gun towards Spidey. Spidey's Spider-Sense tingles and he dodges each shot. Then, he jumps on to a truck and follows the car. He looks ahead to see an overhang ahead of him. He angles his legs at an angle and jumps over the whole overhang and lands back on the truck. He jumps onto the front of the car and smashes the windshield, which sends the car into a spiral and crashes at a pole near a warehouse. Spider-man jumps off and lands on the roof of the warehouse and sees the thief run into the building. _"The plan's just got into place."_ thought Spidey as he opens a piece of the roof and crawls through.

The thief hides in the building and sees the police spotlight shine at a window and hides behind a box. Then, he looks up at a shadow on the roof and fires at it. Then, he runs towards a locked door and tries to take it off its hinges until Spidey jumps down and slams the thief's head into the door. He grabs the thief and throws him towards a pile of boxes. Then, the thief takes out a pocket knife and tries to stab Spidey but, Spidey dodges and grabs the knife and throws it aside. He punches the thief straight in the face. The thief staggers to a window and Spidey takes off his mask and holds the thief up by the shirt. "O-ok you can have what you what," said the scared thief, "just don't hurt me!" "Why do you think I can give you a chance?!" said Spidey. Then, when the spotlight shines again, he sees the thief's face and his eyes widen in shock. _"It's the guy from the arena. The one I didn't stop when I had a chance."_ thought Spidey. Then, the thief aims his gun at Spidey's head. But, Spidey twists his arm and the thief lets go of his gun. The thief stares at Spider-Man in fear and trips on a pipe and falls out the window and into the water. Spidey looks down and sees the thief laying there in a death-like state. Then, when he hears the police breaking down the doors, he grabs his mask from the floor and escapes into the night.

On a rooftop somewhere in the city, Spider-Man cries and is on his knees. _"Uncle Ben's murder is all my fault,"_ thought Spidey, _"I could have stopped that guy earlier. Now, Uncle Ben is dead."_ Peter stares at the mask that's in front of him. _"Uncle Ben had a saying that he lived by. It was "With great power comes great responsibility" I get it now,"_ thought Peter as he stares at the horizon, _"I've took my new powers for granted and Uncle Ben was the cost. I must use my gifts for the greater good and help people. I will avenge you Uncle Ben, I will."_ Peter puts on his mask and disappears into the city.

 _ **Next: Peter gets a job**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	6. Hero or Menace

Chapter 6: Hero or Menace

 **One Year later**

Somewhere in the city, a man in a hunter-like costume runs through the rooftops. As he hides in a corner ready to strike, Spider-Man hangs on a web line and taps the guy's shoulder. "Um excuse me," said Spidey, "Is this a private hiding spot or can I join?" As the guy turns to punch Spider-Man, Spidey jumps and kicks him in the face. "Come on, I think you need to change your name, like Kraven the Hunter doesn't sound cool at all," said Spidey, "How about Kraven the Zookeeper. That fits your description." "The only worse thing I face during a hunt," said Kraven "Is that I have to face your awful JOKES!" Spider-Man dodges each punch Kraven throws and webs Kraven's hand against the wall. Then, Spider-Man webs the rest of Kraven's body to the point to where his body can't move. "By the way Kraven my boy," said Spidey, "While you wait there for an hour by your lonesome, I want you to remind your boss, Dr. Octopus, that he better watch his back." Spidey touches a communicator near his ear and says "Peter Parker to the Avengers; I caught another Sinister Syndicate member out near Broadway and 56th Street. Requesting pickup." Then, Spider-Man shoots a web line at a nearby building and swings away. Then, at the Parker house, Spider-Man unmasks himself and slouches on his bed. _"Man. I love the new upgrades Tony Stark made to my web shooters,"_ thought Peter, _"The web fluid is a lot stronger and the shooters themselves are more durable. I just love being an Avenger."_ The next day, Peter walks around the city, listening to music until Mary Jane runs up to him. Peter turns and takes out an earphone. "Oh hi MJ," said Peter, "What do you need?" "Um… Peter can I tell you something? It's quite important." "Fire away!" said Peter. 'I want to say is… I kind of know you're Spider-Man." "Me? Spidey? What makes you think I'm that guy?" said Peter jokingly. "Peter. Stop making excuses at me. I know you are him." Peter and Mary Jane sit at a bench at a park somewhere. "How long have you known MJ?" asked Peter. "You know the night where your uncle was murdered. Well, I was in my bed room that night until I looked to the side to find you run to the alley next to my house," said Mary Jane, "I went to the window to get a closer look and that's where I saw the costume and I gasped in shock to see that my best friend is Spider-Man." After Peter explained on how he got his powers, he looks to the side to see a copy of the 'Daily Bugle' sitting next to them. Peter picks it up and looks at the front page surprised. _"Wow! A cash prize for pictures of Spider-Man,"_ thought Peter, _"This can help Aunt May pay for the bills to keep the house."_ Peter gets up and runs off. Mary Jane stares at Peter run off and sighs. Later, at night, three burglars try to break in a jewelry store. "Can you hurry up before someone spots us out here?" said one of them. "There. The store now belongs to us." said one of them. As they were about to enter, they get distracted by a flash that comes out of nowhere. Then, Spider-Man appears and lands in front of them. "I just got to ask this," said Spidey, "Why keep doing crime if you know I'm going to stop you?" "RUSH 'IM!" said one of them. Spider-Man dodges a crowbar and punches them in the stomach. The other one tries to punch him, but, Spider-Man ducks and uppercuts him in the jaw and webs the last one to the wall. "Well, I hope you guys learned your lesson about doing B and E," said Spidey, "Now see ya!" as he swings to a nearby lamp post and grabs his camera. _"I hope these make the cut."_ thought Spider-Man as he swings home.

The next day, Peter sits in the office of J. Jonah Jameson, Publisher of the Daily Bugle, as Jonah looks at his pictures. "Hmmm… these are actually good pictures Mister Partconi." said Jonah. "Uh it's Parker, not Partconi." said Peter. "Whatever. But, here's the check with the prize money in it," said Jonah, "Now go out and buy new shirts because yours looks horrible." "Actually… I am here to ask for a job, sir." said Peter. "Yeah I know, Freelance. Perfect job for a kid your age." said Jonah, "If you give me more pictures of this web slinging menace, you can always give them to me, got it?" "Uh… yeah, I will Mister Jameson" said Peter nervously. "Please call me Jonah, my boy." said Jameson. As Peter walks out of the office, he runs home excited with a check with $2000 dollars on it.

 _ **Author's note: Ok If your wondering what happened when Peter vowed to use his powers for good, I will tell you: First, Peter faced many of his foes like Doc Ock, Rhino, Shocker, and many others and learned of the Sinister Syndicate (My replacement team for the Sinister Six). Then, he encountered the Symbiote and gained the black costume. He later got rid of it and faced Venom, which brought the attention of the Avengers. They defeated Venom and locked it in a vault at the Baxter Building where he meets the Fantastic Four. They later recruited Peter into the Avengers and made him reveal his identity to the team. Then, he graduated high school and faced the Molten Man, Hydro Man, Sandman and many others. Then, he faced the Green Goblin, which revealed to be Norman Osborn, whom injected himself with the serum that he gave to the spider that bit Peter. His son, Harry, died during the battle when he tried to stop Norman from killing Peter and Norman broke his spine with a punch, killing him instantly. Then, at Harry's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane started to date and he encounters the Black cat. Mary Jane made him the cloth version of the black suit, but due to the events with Venom, he puts it in a box and sticked with the red and blue suit. Then, he and the Avengers were fighting the Sinister Syndicate and went on a manhunt for the other members who fled.**_

 _ **And now you are caught up with the events! So, basically the Sinister six was replaced with the Sinister Syndicate in my universe and Peter encountered Venom and the Avengers early in his career. There's so many events during those long months, but, I just typed the main important ones.**_

 _ **Next: Origin of the Lizard**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	7. We need to Replace the Rep-Tile

Chapter 7: We Need to Replace the Rep-Tile

One night at Oscorp, Dr. Connors was at a desk in his lab. He was working on a serum in a vial. He takes off his goggles and lifts up the vial. _"Finally, after all these months,"_ thought Connors, _"This serum can hopefully heal any wound or regrow limbs that people lost in war."_ he takes out some of the serum into a syringe and injects it into a three legged rabbit. He watches the rabbit very closely and sees the missing leg regrow back on the body. He acts very surprised and looks at the vial. He takes some more out of the vial and looks at the syringe. _"After all these years studying reptiles on their regeneration ability for hope for the human race, I finally found it."_ thought Connors. He injects the serum into his missing arm and drops the syringe. He feels a burning sensation and throws his stuff off his desk and falls on floor. He holds his shoulder as his body twitches with pain. Then, he looks at his missing arm to see it growing back. Then, he feels his new found arm like he saw a friend that he never saw in years. _"I-I did it!"_ thought Connors, _"If Mr. Osborn was still here, he would have been proud."_ Then, his arm burns again and he falls on the floor. He looks at it to see it grew longer and greener and have claws instead of fingernails. "NO, NO, NOOO!" yelled Connors as his body transformed into a form of a lizard. Then, as Connors appears no more, the creature looks at himself and roars. Then, he runs towards a nearby window and runs into the night.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. If it's a villain origin, don't expect to be super long chapter. But, it's a great way to start a villain off right. I combined Marc Webb's Lizard origin with the origin in 1963's Amazing Spider-Man #6. But, next chapter will have Spidey fighting Lizard in a way you probably seen before.**_

 _ **Announcement: I have decided the new suit to be chosen after the Gauntlet that WILL appear in my Spider-Verse story for Peter. The winner is….The All-New All-Different suit from the 2016 Spidey comics. Thanks you guys for giving your time to vote and congratulate the people who voted this suit and a round of applause for the people who voted and did not win.**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	8. Spider versus Lizard

Chapter 8: Spider versus Lizard

Spider-Man web slings through town until his phone rings. "Hello. Peter Parker speaking." said Spidey as he answers. "PARKER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled the person talking. "Ugh… hey Jonah, what's up?" answered Spider-Man holding his ears. "Parker, I got reports of a giant lizard running through the streets of New York and I need pictures PRONTO!" "A giant lizard? Are you sure you smoked enough?" said a confused Spider-Man. "Just get me pictures or you're fired!" said Jonah as he hangs up. _"Well, if it's a lizard he wants, it's what he gets."_ thought Spider-Man. As he sits on a rooftop, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles and sees people run scared out of a subway station. _"I think I found this Godzilla poser."_ thought Spidey as he jumps off the roof and enters the subway. As he attaches himself to a pillar, his eyes widen under his mask. _"I guess Jonah wasn't off there."_ thought Spidey as we webbed his camera to the pillar and kicks the Lizard in the face. "Hey big, green, and gruesome, whatcha doing in a good place like this?" said Spider-Man jokingly. Lizard roars and charges towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges each slash of the Lizard's claws and uppercuts the Lizard. "Seriously, what are you EVEN made of?" said Spider-Man as he holds his hand in pain. The Lizard pins Spidey to the floor and tries to bite him. "Geez, you need to use more mouthwash, your breath STINKS!" said Spider-Man as he kicks Lizard off. Lizard suddenly pushes Spider-Man and runs and jumps onto a train. "Oh no you don't your mine!" said Spider-Man as he runs and jumps on the same train. As the Lizard runs, Spider-Man shoots a web line and pulls Lizard back. "Why don't we forget all this and get a…" said Spider-Man as Lizard grabs the web line and pulls Spidey towards him. "All humansssss will fall!" said Lizard as he throws Spidey to the back of the train. Spider-Man shoots a web line to the back of the train and pulls himself back on.

Then, he looks around for the Lizard. He notices the tail go under the train. As he crawls on the side of the train, his Spider-Sense tingles and Lizard goes through the side of the train. Spider-Man flips to the top and turns towards the lizard. Spider-Man runs and tries to punch the Lizard, but Lizard grabs his hand and squeezes his hand so tight, Spidey can hear his bones break. Then, Lizard simply throws Spider-Man on the track and the train disappears. Later, Spider-Man wakes up and sees that the train left. _"He's probably long gone by now. But, I have enough pictures to give to Jonah and..."_ thought Spider-Man until he realizes he can't feel the hand that the Lizard crushed. _"That bastard broke my hand!"_ thought Spidey as he makes a web sling for his hand. Then, he arrives at the pillar where his camera was at and exits the subway and disappears.

Meanwhile, at a lab somewhere in the sewers, the Lizard walks to the lab and suddenly falls on the floor. Then, after turning back to Connors, he gets up and sits in a chair. "I knew making that serum was a mistake. Now, I'm the biggest menace in New York." _"No, Curt, your sssserum worked."_ said a mysterious voice in Connors's head. "Who the hell are you?" said a confused Curt. _"I'm your other half, Curt, I'm the Lizard!"_ said the voice, _"You doid not fail. It was Sssspider-Man and he'ssss the reasssson you became ME!"_ "But, I don't even know who Spider-Man is, and how can we know it was HIM?" said Connors. _"Oh, I think I have an idea on who that pesssst is,"_ said the Lizard, _"You remember that human boy that got bit by that sssspider back at Ossscorp last year?"_ "Yeah, I remember, Mr. Osborn sent him to the hospital afterwards. _"Well, Sssssspider-Man sssssstarted to appear after all that and he hasssss the exact powerssssss of that Ssssspider."_ said the Lizard. "You may have a point there. So Peter Parker IS Spider-man!" said Connors as he gets up and grabs another vial of that lizard serum. He grabs a syringe and injects the serum into his arm. He feels pain in his arms and his eye turn into the Lizard eyes. "I WILL KILL YOU PETER PARKER" yelled Lizard as he runs out of the lab.

 _ **Author's note: This chapter was based on the Lizard's first battle with Spidey in the Spectacular Spider-Man TV Show. Also, the part when he figures out Peter is Spidey is from the 2012 Amazing Spider-Man movie.**_

 _ **Next: Battle at the Bugle**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	9. Battle at the Bugle

_**Chapter 9: Battle at the Bugle**_

The next day, Peter, in an arm cast, walks to Jameson's office with the pictures of Spider-Man and the Lizard. "Wow… even though the composition sucks, the angle seems good." said Jameson. "Well, I DO try my best sir." said Peter with a chuckle. As Jameson was going to hand Peter some cash, Peter's Spider-Sense tingles. Then, the Lizard appears through the window and lands on the desk. Lizard grabs Jameson by the neck and pulls him close. "Where'ssss Peter Parker?!" said the Lizard. "I-I don't know what you mean!" said a nervous Jameson. "Where'ssss the photographer who takessss picturesss of SSSSpider-Man?!" said a slightly angry Lizard. "I-I don't know! His stuff comes through the mail!" said Jameson. Lizard's claws pop out of his fingers and prepares to stab until Spider-Man appears through the window. "Looking for me, Scales?" said Spidey. Lizard turns and looks with a grin. "FINALLY!" said Lizard as he tosses Jameson to the side. Spider-Man jumps and kicks Lizard in the jaw. Lizard grabs Spidey with his tail and throws him out of the office door. Lizard grabs Spidey by the neck and pins him against wall. "What do you want with me?!" said Spider-Man as he struggles to break free from Lizard's grasp. "I know who you are, SSSpider-Man," said the Lizard, "Or ssshould I sssay PETER PARKER!" _"Oh god…. He knows who I am! I better get him out of the office before Jameson or anyone else finds out who I am!"_ Spider-Man aims his wrist towards Lizard's face and blinds Lizard with some webbing. Then, Spidey flip kicks him away. As The Lizard rips the webbing off, Spider-Man runs up and tackles Lizard out of the window and into the streets below. The Lizard throws Spider-Man off to the side and he suddenly feels strange. "The ssserum is wearing off," mumbled the Lizard, "I need to flee for now." The Lizard runs to a sewer manhole and goes through. _"I need to follow him before he escapes again!"_ Spider-Man fires a Spider-Tracer from one of his web shooter and it lands on Lizard's back. _"Ahhh…. Spider-Tracers. Made from my own design, but more upgraded by Tony Stark to the point that my Spider-Sense can track them."_ Spider-Man gets up and enters through the same manhole cover and lands in the sewers. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles and he looks to the side with a tunnel with claws marks. As Spider-Man follows the claw marks, he spots an unconscious Dr. Connors on the ground.

 **Author's note: Sorry for not typing or posting in so long. The reason why is that a lot of things came up and I couldn't get anything done. But, I am back and I am ready to type.**

 **Next: Final Battle with the Lizard**


	10. Final Battle

**Chapter 10: Final Battle**

Spider-Man runs up to Dr. Connors and helps him up. "I know you," said Spider-Man as he looks at Dr. Connor's face, "You are that head genecist from Oscorp. Dr. Connors, right?" "Yes I afraid so Peter." Said Connors as he weakily leans against the wall. "How do you know my name?" said Spider-Man confused. "Well… the spiders at Oscorp last year was our attempts to make a super soldier serum for the military since we are rivals to Stark, Trask, and Hammer Industries. The one that bit you was our successful trials," said Connors, "I knew it was you because Oscorp kept an eye on your superhuman abilities…. Which made me know It was you instantly." "Well that explains it," said Spider-Man, "But How… WHY… did you decide to become that Lizard thing?" "Well… years ago, during the Afghanistan war, I lost my arm to an explosion while rescuing a wounded soldier. When I returned home, I researched the healing capabilities reptiles had. Oscorp had the tools I needed to do my research, so I went to go work for them. For months, I worked on a serum that can heal any minor and major wound that can heal anyone missing an arm, limb, or even a heart! I tested it on myself and my arm grew back… It didn't end there. It made me into that Lizard creature." "Is there any way to cure you from the Lizard?" asked Spider-Man. "Yes… in my drawer, there is a blue syringe. That one has the cure." Spider-Man walks over to a work table and pulls it out. Then, his Spider-Sense tingled and he turn to see Connors holding his head. "I'm… changing…" said Connors painfully as the Lizard starts coming out. "DOC! NO!" yelled Spider-Man as he runs over. The Lizard roars and slams Spider-Man into a wall. "HUMANSSS WILL DIE!" said the Lizard as he tackled Spider-Man through some walls. Then, they both fall onto a subway track below and Spider-Man punches Lizard and hey fall through the track and into the water below. Spider-Man kicks himself off of Lizard and prepares to web the Lizard, but realizes his webbing doesn't work in water. _"Next time…. I'm going to waterproof my webbing..."_ thought Spider-Man as Lizard punches him. Spider-Man tries his best to hold Lizard off with punches and kicks, but Lizard has an advantage in the water and beats up Spidey. Then Lizard holds Spider-Man in the water and keeps him still. "No one can ssstop me…. Not even you." Said izard as he holds Spider-Man's head. _"I gotta do something now before I drown!"_ thought Spider-Man. Spider-Man grabs some muck from the floor and throws it on Lizard's eyes. Lizard backs away and tries to get the gunk off, but Spider-Man swims up and jabs the cure into his neck. Lizard screams in pain and slaps Spider-Man away. Then, Lizard holds his head and he slowly turns back into Connors. Spider-Man swims and grabs Connor's arm and swims to the surface and pulls them out of the water. "Connors… are you Okay?! CONNORS!" said Spider-Man as he kneels next to Connors. Connors eyes widen and coughs as he gets up. "I-Is it over?" said Connors looking at Spider-Man. "Yes Curt…. It is." Said Spider-Man. "I-I have to turn myself in for the damage I caused, Peter." Said Connors as he looks at Spider-Man. "Connors... It wasn't your fault. It was the Lizard." Said Spider-Man. "Peter… Let me handle it. It's the only Solution to the problem." Said Connors. "Alright… If you say so…." Said Spider-Man as him and Connors walk out of the sewers.

 **Next: Learned the Truth**


	11. Aunt May

**Chapter 11: Aunt May**

 **One Year Later**

" **After that Battle, Doc turned himself in and got 5 years in the Vault,"** said POV Peter, **"After all, things started quieting down. I took a break from Spider-Man afterwards. I helped Aunt May pay the bills, went on dates with Mary Jane, and helping out the Avengers. But, one day, everything changed."** Peter walked into his Aunt's house and goes up to his room. When he opened the door, he sees Aunt May, standing in his room, with his arms crossed. "Oh… Hi Aunt May," said Peter, "What's up?" "Peter... What's that?" said Aunt May as she points at his Spider-Man costume in his closet. Peter's eyes widen when she did. "That's my…. Halloween costume." Said Peter nervously. "Peter, I know you're Spider-Man," said Aunt May, "There's no need to make excuses." "Wait…. You… knew?" said Peter confused. "Yes… on the night your Uncle died… I went in your room to see if you were all right, but then, I saw you change into that costume and swing away. Also, you are always missing all day and come home exhausted." "Aunt May… I wanted to tell you. But, I'm just scared you would be hurt by the shock and my enemies coming to kill you." Said Peter as he sits on the bed. Aunt May walks up to him and hugs him. "Just be careful from here on out, Peter." Said Aunt May. "Will do." Said Peter as he hugged back. Then, Peter's phone rang and Peter answers. "Hello?" said Peter. "Parker," said Jameson, "I need you on an assignment in Miami, Florida for the people in that school explosion that died. Better get me good photos!" Peter hangs up and gets ready to go and heads towards the Airport.

Later, after arriving back in New York, Spider-Man was swinging home. Then, Iron Man flies next to him. "Hey Peter." Said Iron Man. "Tony?" said Spider-Man as he lands on a rooftop, "What are you doing here?" "Peter," said Tony as his faceplate goes up, "I need you on my side on this registration thing." "Why?" asked Spider-Man confused. "I want you to because I can help protect your loved ones, your Aunt May…. Mary Jane Watson… everyone." Said Tony as he puts his hand on Spidey's shoulder, "I just want to know if you're on my side of this." Spider-Man looks down in deep thought. "All right," said Spider-Man as he looks back at Tony, "As long as you keep what you're promised." "Also Peter," said Tony, "I know you're uncomfortable for this… but I want you to reveal Spider-Man's identity to the world." "No, That's out of the question Tony," said Spider-Man, "I need to do this to protect my friends, family. Also, that idea can get them killed by any of my enemies." "Peter," said Tony, "It's just to motivate the heroes that are on that middle grey area to choose a side. I promise that me and the other Avengers will help protect your family." Tony walks up and puts his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Please Peter, I need you to do this." Said Tony. Spider-Man looks down for a minute and looks back at Tony. "Fine," said Spider-Man, "I'll do it." Iron Man's face plate forms back on his face and hovers in the air. "Alright," said Iron Man, "See you on Friday." Iron Man flies off, leaving Spider-Man standing on the rooftop.

 **Next: Conclusion**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

 **Present Day**

Peter Parker sits in a waiting room, looking at a TV which has Tony Stark talking about the Registration Act. Peter grabs his costume and walks into a room to change. Then, Spider-Man walks out of the room and stands around, waiting for his cue. He looks in the mirror and sighs. _"I hope I'm doing the right thing Uncle Ben,"_ thought Spider-Man as he looked through the mirror, _"I Really hope I am."_ "Now we have a certain Superhero who wants to reveal himself to the world." Said Tony Stark on the TV. _"That's my cue."_ Thought Spider-Man as he heard the TV. Spider-Man heads to a window, opens the window, and web swings away.

 **THE END!**


End file.
